


Rooftop

by Sakura_Kisomi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Help, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Manga & Anime, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Kisomi/pseuds/Sakura_Kisomi
Summary: Izaya ...you know him right? Well, he's in love with Shizuo.  Does Shizuo love him back? Hmm... with a smut maybe it'll be good... muahahahaa...





	Rooftop

The rooftop. You can see the beautiful night view of Ikebukuro. Shizuo was there. Smoking a cigarette.  
Tap tap tap..  
Footsteps.  
"Who's there?" asked Shizuo.  
"it's me Shizu-chan" that voice...  
"Izaya-kun...?" Shizuo prepared to kill him.  
"Hey, relax... I just want to say something" Izaya crossed his arm ... But something weird happened. Izaya blushed after said it.  
"what is it then?" Shizuo relaxed.

"I uh... Really hate you..."  
"I know that Izaya" Shizuo only looked at Izaya. It's not like Izaya. Thought Shizuo.  
"I hate you..But..." Izaya only get closer to Shizuo  
"what are you doing?" Shizuo prepared himself. Izaya get closer to Shizuo's left ear.  
"I love you Shizu-chan.." whispered Izaya  
"wha....?" Izaya get the cigarette and threw it away.  
"I said... I love you." still in Shizuo's ear.  
"yeah, I know but why?" Shizuo is still confused.  
"I... Don't know. Can I kiss you?"  
"what in the .... Are you crazy? What's wrong with you?! Are you drunk?!"  
.  
Izaya kissed him  
.  
"I don't care if you're going to kill me after I kissed you"  
.  
"...no I'm not" Shizuo placed his both hands on Izaya's cheek.  
"what? So it means... You love me back?" asked Izaya.  
"yeah I think. Your face... It's so cute" Shizuo smiled at him. That was a beautiful and warm smile.  
.  
"Shizu-chan... Please.. Don't call me cute. I hate you..." Shizuo laugh a little when he saw the 'tsundere face' Izaya made.  
"but, you just said that you love me." Shizuo ...is teasing him  
"well, I hate the way you made me fell in love with you." Izaya blushed.  
"hahaha... That's cute" Shizuo laughed at Izaya.  
"I hate you.. Still hate you." Izaya's face is really red.  
"come here you flea" Shizuo kissed him.  
.  
"mm..." Izaya moaning.  
.  
"Shizu-chan, stop. Please..."  
.  
"no"  
.  
"I really...hate you..But aahhhn...I love you" Shizuo kissing his neck.  
.  
"Ah! What the..." Izaya's neck. There's a mark of Shizuo. A bite mark.  
"You ...marking me?!.....ahhhhhn" Shizuo's finger is playing with Izaya's ass.  
"no..no...ahhhhnnn..please...Ahhhhnn..go inside please"  
"are you serious?" asked Shizuo.  
"yes. Please. Or maybe..." Izaya grab the 'thing' (if you know what I mean bruh)  
"really? Right here? Right now?"  
"yes, and... It's good that no ones here...so it means, I want you to fuck me hard." Izaya still rubbing.  
"you still remember that I too strong to.."  
Izaya closed Shizuo's mouth. "I don't care. I want you to ruin my ass."  
.  
Izaya turned around and gave his ass to Shizuo.  
"here. Please..."  
"damn you..." Shizuo started to slide into it  
"Ah. ...you can move now."  
Shizuo thrust it slowly. Cause you know that right? That the power of Shizu-chan is so damn strong.  
"I want it faster and deeper please...?"  
"no, I. ..uh..." Shizuo still doing it slow  
"please. Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan...Shizu-chan" Izaya is planning to made him mad.  
"don't call me 'Shizu-chan' ..." Shizuo made it fast.  
"Shizu-chan... Shizu-chan..."  
"okay, you the one who want it kay?"  
"AH! YES ...YES... AHHHHNNN SO ...OH MY....YES...AHHHHHHNNNN"  
it's so fast and deep. Yes, I love you Shizu-chan... This is what I wanted...  
"keep it down please..." Shizuo's finger insert Izaya's mouth. Izaya can only lick and bite softly the finger...  
"more...more..." Izaya grab tightly Shizuo's arm.  
"want it more huh?" Shizuo made it faster.  
"AHHHHNNN...YE....SSS...."  
"Shizu-chan... I'm...gonna...cum...."  
"hah...hah... Kay, me too"  
"AHHHHHHHNNNN...." (really.. I need you guys to search 'Hiroshi Kamiya moan' or listen to 'uke Hiroshi Kamiya' BLCD)  
"hah...hah... You okay flea?" asked Shizuo worried.  
"yeah... That was great. I really love it...Really love it.." Izaya kissed Shizuo's lips. "I love you Shizu-chan" "I love you too flea" they kissing lips together.  
.  
.  
12.15 AM  
"oh, Shizu-chan...you kill me?" Izaya said it confidently with a smile.  
"oh yeah... Today I'll kill you! I-za-ya-kun" Shizuo said it with a big smile.  
"oh my gosh.. They really are truly a CUTE COUPLE!!!"  
"ERIKA! STOP IT!" everybody stopped Erika from shipping them.  
But, actually last night... It was great.

End  
Bonus:

"Hey, Shizu-chan!"  
"What?"  
"I love you"  
"Hmph, me too flea"  
.  
.  
.  
"What the..." Erika is confused but her brain was like "OH MY GOSH THE SHIP IS REAL!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a bad English. . .  
> So how bout that? Izaya is a tsundere...  
> Because, the seiyuu is a tsundere!  
> Oh my gosh... maybe I should make a fanfiction about HiroC and OnoD!  
> Thank you for reading this fanfiction...


End file.
